<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>through the storm by magnificentbirb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581216">through the storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbirb/pseuds/magnificentbirb'>magnificentbirb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>crowns, gods, and kings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also With Feels, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst and Feels, Background Husbands, Established Relationship, M/M, MAMA Inspired, Morning Sex, Presumed Dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbirb/pseuds/magnificentbirb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last missive from the <em>Mist</em> arrived almost eighty days ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>crowns, gods, and kings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>through the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yep i'm back. already. with more sanjin.</p>
<p>jazz hands!</p>
<p>this will make much more sense if you've read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023549">for the kingdom</a> first.</p>
<p>enjoy~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last missive from the <em>Mist</em> arrived almost eighty days ago. </p>
<p>Hyunjin finds himself reading over it sometimes late at night, memorizing San’s neat handwriting, the salt-encrusted edges of the parchment, the small heart San etched beside his signature. If Chan knows that Hyunjin nicked San’s part of the letter (which was addressed specifically to Hyunjin, anyway, and Hyunjin already told Chan all of the pertinent information from it, so it shouldn’t <em>matter</em>), then he hasn’t said anything about it, for which Hyunjin is grateful. He knows he’s being maudlin, knows that fretting alone in his room is a waste of time, but even when Hyunjin manages to drag himself away from the letter, distracting himself with drills or drinking, he still finds his mind wandering back to those words, reciting the cheerful lines in San’s light voice, a voice that Hyunjin can still recall perfectly even though he hasn’t heard it in months now.</p>
<p><em>Hongjoong says we’re sailing east, so east we shall go</em>, San wrote. <em>He’s been cagey about exactly what we’re after, but I have a sneaking suspicion it’s something for Seonghwa, since the east is known for its mages and mysteries. Our captain hasn’t led us astray yet, and he seems to be preparing for a long journey this time. Not sure when I’ll see you next, but I’ll be sure to send letters! I know Seonghwa’s ravens know the way~</em></p>
<p>Hyunjin’s heart clenches as he reads that line again. He’s lying in bed, his room lit only by a single guttering candle on the table near his head, San’s letter held carefully in his hands. He traces a finger over the fading ink.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not sure when I’ll see you next, but I’ll be sure to send letters!</em>
</p>
<p>If Hyunjin didn’t know San better, he would almost think that promise was a cruel joke.</p>
<p>The door to his room swings open, and Hyunjin quickly hides the letter at his side, careful not to crumple the parchment.</p>
<p>Changbin enters their shared room, looking somber as he toes off his boots and slings his sword onto the table near the door.</p>
<p>“You still awake?” Changbin says, his rough voice low.</p>
<p>“No,” Hyunjin mutters.</p>
<p>“Reading the letter again?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin doesn’t respond, which is apparently answer enough for Changbin, who shoots him a sympathetic look, his eyes gleaming in the dim candlelight.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to keep torturing yourself, you know,” Changbin says. “They’ll come back. They always do.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin is quiet for a moment, staring at the ceiling. He can’t quite remember the last time he had a decent night of sleep. The shadows flickering in the corners of the room start to blur, hiding terrible images of worst-case scenarios, flashes of imagined violence, precious blood spilled in faraway lands, familiar dark eyes growing dull as the life drains out of them.</p>
<p>Hyunjin forces those thoughts away. When he speaks again, his voice is hushed, almost meek.</p>
<p>“This feels different,” he says.</p>
<p>Changbin pauses halfway through shrugging out of his jacket.</p>
<p>“I know,” he says, and that admission is enough to make Hyunjin’s throat clench.</p>
<p>Hyunjin rubs a thumb over the rough edge of San’s letter. He knows that the crew of the <em>Mist</em> are strong, knows that they have taken plenty of long journeys before without any contact from the kingdom, but that was before Hyunjin knew any of them by name, before he could recall the exact timbre of a certain pirate’s laugh, before he could picture the way that pirate’s smile would light up his face like a sunbeam, or the way that pirate would melt into Hyunjin’s arms when Hyunjin kissed him just beneath his jaw, strong arms winding around Hyunjin’s neck with a soft sigh and a dimpled smile and— </p>
<p>Well. It was before all of that.</p>
<p>“You should try to sleep.” Changbin settles onto his own bed. “You’re exhausted, and I know Chan’s starting to get worried—”</p>
<p>“Like Chan’s been any better,” Hyunjin mutters.</p>
<p>“At least he tries to hide it,” Changbin snaps. He runs a frustrated hand over his hair. “Look, we’re all anxious, okay? Waiting for news like this is the fucking worst. And I know that you and San have something special, but remember you’re not the only one with a friend in that crew, Hyunjinnie.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s gut twists with guilt; he knows that Changbin has grown close to Wooyoung over the past couple of years, knows that Felix has been almost as distraught by the <em>Mist</em>’s disappearance as Hyunjin, knows that Chan keeps an eye on the skies most days, waiting for a silver-eyed raven that might never come. Hyunjin has been so wrapped up in his own fears that he’s barely noticed the pall that’s fallen over the leadership of the House of Ares, growing heavier with every passing day.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you a question that you might not want to answer?” Changbin says, his voice low.</p>
<p>Hyunjin glares at the ceiling. “I don’t suppose I can stop you.”</p>
<p>Changbin is quiet for a moment, and then he asks, “Do you love him?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin squeezes his eyes shut, his throat suddenly feeling tight. His fingers curl around San’s letter, and he rolls onto his side, turning his back to Changbin. Bloody visions threaten to haunt him again in the darkness behind his closed eyes, but he doesn’t dare open them, for fear of what else he might need to face.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Changbin,” he says.</p>
<p>“Night, Hyunjinnie,” Changbin responds quietly, and then the candle goes out, pitching Hyunjin into darkness and any waiting nightmares.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The <em>Mist</em> has been missing for four months when the raven appears.</p>
<p>Minho spies it first, letting out a shout just as the raven squawks, drawing all eyes on the training grounds to its descent. Every warrior in the vicinity pauses mid-drill, and Chan immediately lifts his left arm, where the raven alights with a croak, its black wings rustling. The raven’s eyes glint silver, and there’s a scroll tied to its leg with familiar black twine; Hyunjin nearly trips over himself in his haste to get closer to Chan.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Chan tells the raven as he unties the scroll, a polite habit borne from many affronted nips in the past when he forgot (Seonghwa’s ravens are rather particular about manners), and the raven lets out another croak before hopping up to Chan’s shoulder, where it perches comfortably, hunching its wings against the chilly breeze.</p>
<p>Chan meets Hyunjin’s eye before unrolling the scroll, and Hyunjin realizes that he briefly forgot to breathe. He draws in a shaky breath, heart racing, and then jumps when a hand settles on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“What does it say?” Changbin asks as he steps up beside Hyunjin, squeezing Hyunjin’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Chan opens the scroll, and his brow darkens, his mouth settling into a grim line. Hyunjin’s stomach sinks.</p>
<p>“Chan,” he says, helplessly.</p>
<p>“‘Send Felix,’” Chan reads. “‘Charon’s Bay.’” He shows them the scroll, just those four words scribbled in a dark scrawl. “It’s Hongjoong’s handwriting.”</p>
<p>It takes a moment for the implications of that message to sink in, but once they do, Hyunjin’s blood turns to ice. </p>
<p>“They need a healer,” Hyunjin says, dread dawning like an ache in his chest. “Do you think Seonghwa is—?” He trails off, unable to finish speaking that thought out loud.</p>
<p>“Charon’s Bay is only a few hours’ ride north of here,” Changbin says. “We could take Felix right now and be there before nightfall.”</p>
<p>“Do it,” Chan says. He snaps his fingers, and his squire appears by his side, a slim piece of charcoal at the ready. Chan takes the charcoal and writes a response on the opposite side of the scroll, then rolls it up again and offers it to the raven, who takes it daintily in its beak before launching itself into the air, winging northwards. “Where is Felix?” </p>
<p>“Here.” </p>
<p>Hyunjin turns to see Felix standing a little ways off, his face pale, jaw set. He’s still holding his spear from drills, fair hair curling with sweat.</p>
<p>“You up for this?” Chan asks. “It might be bad.”</p>
<p>“I can do it,” Felix says. He looks at Hyunjin, and there’s fire in his eyes. “I assume you’re coming with?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin nods, his lips pressed tight, heart pounding. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The sun is just dipping beyond the horizon when they reach Charon’s Bay, horses lathered and breathing hard. Hyunjin reins his mare to a halt just as the bay comes into sight, wary of ambushes. He knows the crew of the <em>Mist</em> won’t attack them, but there’s no telling who else might be waiting in the long evening shadows, eager to take advantage of the Pirate King’s crew while they’re vulnerable.</p>
<p>Changbin and Felix stop beside him, each of them looking worn but determined, their horses pawing at the ground.</p>
<p>“The ship’s dark,” Changbin says quietly, and sure enough, the <em>Mist</em> floats unlit in the calm shallows of the bay, moored to a small pier. Hyunjin can just make out the elegant carved lines of the Cerberus figurehead, the gently fluttering banner of the House of Hades hanging from the mast, and yet not a single light glows from within the ship. It’s an eerie sight, even on the familiar vessel, and a chill runs down Hyunjin’s spine.</p>
<p>It looks like a ghost ship.</p>
<p>“Should we just… walk up to it?” Felix asks, his hands tight around the reins.</p>
<p>“They wouldn’t have sent a raven if they didn’t want us here,” Hyunjin says. “Leave the horses. We’ll travel quieter on foot.”</p>
<p>They dismount, tether the horses just within the treeline, and head for the pier where the <em>Mist</em> is moored. They’ve just reached the shore when Hyunjin hears something move behind him, and before he can even reach for his blades, a sword comes to rest beside his throat, steady and cool against his skin.</p>
<p>“Not a step further,” says a low, beautifully familiar voice, “until you can prove your identities.”</p>
<p>Slowly, Hyunjin raises his hands in surrender, his pulse racing. </p>
<p>“San-ah,” he says carefully, “it’s us.”</p>
<p>“Forgive us if we don’t believe you just yet,” says another familiar voice, and from the corner of his eye, Hyunjin catches a glimpse of Jongho holding Changbin at swordpoint, the young pirate’s hair dark and shaggy, partially hiding his eyes. “We’ve seen some shit in the last few months.”</p>
<p>“Will you let me see you? Please?” Hyunjin asks, addressing San, and he holds his breath as he waits, wanting nothing more than to turn his head and see the face he’s sorely missed for weeks on end.</p>
<p>There’s a moment of silence, during which the sword remains firmly pressed to Hyunjin’s throat, and then San’s voice: “Turn slowly.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin draws in a shaky breath as he obeys, and then his heart leaps into his throat, because standing a mere few steps away is San, a dark cloak thrown over his shoulders. His hair has grown long again, drawn back into a small messy bun, and there are bruise-like shadows beneath his eyes, but he is <em>alive</em>, and even though his sharp eyes are narrowed warily at Hyunjin, Hyunjin feels like he could collapse from the sheer relief that washes over him.</p>
<p>“Hongjoong sent a raven,” Felix says from beside Hyunjin, his hands also held up in surrender despite the lack of a sword at his throat. “We came as quickly as we could.”</p>
<p>San’s gaze flicks to Felix and then back to Hyunjin.</p>
<p>“What do you call me when we’re alone?” San asks.</p>
<p>Hyunjin blinks at him, startled by the sudden demand. “What—?”</p>
<p>“You have three seconds.”</p>
<p>“My star,” Hyunjin blurts, half-panicked, any embarrassment he might feel about admitting the term of endearment in front of Changbin and Felix burned away by the cool kiss of steel against his throat. “I—I call you my star.”</p>
<p>The sword falls away from Hyunjin’s neck, and San’s entire face changes, his gaze softening, his lips pursing into a familiar pout that Hyunjin has missed so much that it aches.</p>
<p>“San-ah—” Hyunjin says, and then San is in his arms, the sword dropping to the ground near their feet. Strong arms wrap tightly around Hyunjin’s neck, and San buries his face in Hyunjin’s hair, letting out a tremulous breath. Hyunjin automatically returns the embrace, hugging San as tightly as he can without hurting him. He smooths a hand over San’s hair, turns his head to press a kiss to San’s jaw. “You’re back,” he whispers, brokenly, his heart squeezing in his chest. “You came back.”</p>
<p>San nods, clinging even tighter.</p>
<p>“Thank you for being here,” San says, his breath fanning warm over Hyunjin’s ear, and Hyunjin’s stomach twists, because that’s not how this is supposed to go, he’s supposed to thank <em>San</em> for coming home to him, not the other way around. Dread curls low in Hyunjin’s gut as he wonders just what the <em>Mist</em> has been through in the last few months.</p>
<p>“Sani-hyung.” Jongho’s voice is quiet, but sharp, and San immediately pulls away from Hyunjin.</p>
<p>“Right,” San says. He clears his throat and blinks, his eyes glistening a bit more than usual as he stoops to recover his sword. “Come with me. All of you.”</p>
<p>They follow San and Jongho up a ladder and onto the dark deck of the <em>Mist</em>. San leads them towards the quarterdeck, and Hyunjin can’t get over how silent and still the ship is, not a single lantern lit, and not a single crewman to be seen.</p>
<p>“Where is everyone?” Changbin asks, keeping his voice low.</p>
<p>“Below,” Jongho says.</p>
<p>There is no elaboration, and Changbin raises an eyebrow at Hyunjin.</p>
<p>They follow San all the way to the captain’s quarters belowdecks, and it’s only once San tugs open the heavy wooden door leading to the captain’s bedroom that Hyunjin smells the blood.</p>
<p>He balks a bit at the doorway, inhaling sharply, and he feels Changbin and Felix do the same, each of them hesitating on the threshold. </p>
<p>Hongjoong’s quarters are dim and cold, lit only by a few flickering candles. The single large bed in the room is occupied by a very pale, very still Seonghwa, bloodstained bandages wrapped around his chest, poorly hidden by dark blankets. Hongjoong sits in a chair beside the bed, head bowed and shoulders hunched, cradling Seonghwa’s left hand in his own. He doesn’t move when the door opens, but Wooyoung, perched on the bed near Seonghwa’s feet, turns to face them. He looks exhausted, his eyes sunken and shadowed, but he perks up a bit when he catches sight of them.</p>
<p>“You came,” he says, rising shakily to his feet. </p>
<p>Felix’s eyes are wide with horror, fixed on Seonghwa’s pale form. “Is he—?” He breaks off, his voice cracking.</p>
<p>“He’s alive,” Wooyoung says, flicking a glance at Hongjoong, who still hasn’t moved. “But we need another healer.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin feels stunned, staring at Seonghwa’s still form. The sorcerer has always felt so untouchable, a constant, reassuring (and at times terrifying) bastion of power and elegance; seeing him look so vulnerable is… unsettling, to say the least. </p>
<p>“How did—?” Hyunjin starts to ask, trailing off.</p>
<p>“You’ll think we’re mad if we tell you,” Wooyoung says.</p>
<p>“Wooyoung, please,” Felix says, his soft voice shaking. “I need to know what we’re dealing with, if I’m gonna help.”</p>
<p>“He’s been cursed.” Hongjoong’s voice is wrecked and raspy. He finally looks up at them, and Hyunjin shivers; Hongjoong looks like a ghost, a shadow of his usual fiery self. “Every day for the past two weeks, his chest is carved open by some spell that tries to bleed him dry like a fucking butchered animal. He’s been able to keep himself alive so far, but he can’t constantly heal himself <em>and</em> break the curse, so…” Hongjoong looks to Felix, and Hyunjin feels Felix go tense beside him. “Can you help him?”</p>
<p>Felix is silent for a moment, and Hyunjin can sense his panic, can see the terror in his eyes as he looks at his powerful teacher, lying still as a corpse on the bed. Felix takes a deep breath, steeling himself, and then starts to roll up his sleeves, walking across the room towards the bed.</p>
<p>“I can try,” Felix says.</p>
<p>Hongjoong stands, letting Felix take his chair, and settles himself on the bed beside Seonghwa’s head. The great Pirate King bends low and sweeps aside Seonghwa’s light hair before pressing a kiss to Seonghwa’s forehead. Hyunjin looks away; he’s known about their marriage for almost two years now, but moments like this still feel too tender, too private for him to watch.</p>
<p>“Seonghwa-hyung,” Felix says, his voice quiet as he takes Seonghwa’s hand. Felix’s hands start to glow a gentle gold, and after a moment, Seonghwa’s brow creases, and his head shifts as he starts to wake.</p>
<p>Cool fingers link with Hyunjin’s. He turns to see San beside him, eyes fixed on Seonghwa and Felix, jaw set. Hyunjin squeezes San’s hand, trying to impart some silent reassurance, but it’s tough when Seonghwa looks one breath away from Hades’s doorstep.</p>
<p>“What in all hells happened?” That’s Changbin, standing by the door, his voice hushed. </p>
<p>“We fucked up,” Wooyoung responds. He’s standing at the foot of the bed, watching as Felix slowly coaxes Seonghwa awake, Felix’s eyes gleaming golden in the dim light of the cabin. “We were trying to find this book, some legendary grimoire that Seonghwa-hyung had heard about, and we ended up in this… hellscape of a desert. The map led us into a maze of ancient tunnels and we weren’t—we weren’t <em>alone</em>.” Wooyoung hugs himself, chafing his hands over his arms. “These creatures kept stalking us, trying to pick us off one by one, mimicking our voices, the voices of our friends, of—” He breaks off, glancing at Hyunjin and Changbin. “Of, uh… you guys.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin stares at him, horrified, and then glances at Changbin, who looks equally unsettled. San’s face remains set, emotionless. Hyunjin squeezes San’s hand, a silent question, but San says nothing, only squeezing back.</p>
<p>“Long story short,” Wooyoung continues, “we stumbled into a trap, and Seonghwa-hyung took the brunt of it. This curse has been a bitch for weeks now. Apparently about a third of the crew thought they might catch it because they’re superstitious fucks—”</p>
<p>“Young-ah.” San’s voice is quietly chiding, and Wooyoung glares at him, but continues with a bit less venom.</p>
<p>“We’ve basically been short-handed ever since we left the desert,” he says. “We let the remaining crew off as soon as we arrived, so it’s just the eight of us now.”</p>
<p>“And everyone else is okay?” Changbin asks. </p>
<p>“We’re all exhausted,” Jongho says from his place near the door, his eyes fixed on the bed, arms crossed. “And terrified. But we’re alive.”</p>
<p>“Mingi, Yunho, and Yeosang are getting some sleep in their quarters,” Wooyoung says. “They were on watch before you arrived.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin opens his mouth to ask more questions (<em>How long was their journey home? Did they find what they were looking for? Why in any god’s name didn’t they send a raven weeks ago to let the House of Ares know that they were safe—?</em>), but before he can speak, he hears Felix gasp.</p>
<p>“Felix?” Seonghwa’s voice is weak and thready; even so, Hyunjin feels San exhale in relief as soon as he hears Seonghwa speak. </p>
<p>“I’m here, hyung,” Felix says, leaning in. His eyes are still golden, and his left hand is still holding Seonghwa’s, glowing softly. “What do you need?”</p>
<p>“This,” Seonghwa says, almost a sigh. “Just—just keep me awake and lucid so I can try to—to fight off the curse.”</p>
<p>“Are you strong enough to do that right now?” Hongjoong asks, running a hand through Seonghwa’s hair.</p>
<p>Seonghwa’s smile is frail. “Hongjoong-ah, if I don’t do it now, I’ll die.”</p>
<p>Hongjoong’s jaw tenses, and Hyunjin sees the way his eyes flash, his hands clenching into fists, but when he speaks, his voice is impossibly gentle. “Okay. I’ll be right here.”</p>
<p>“I know you will,” Seonghwa whispers, and then he looks to Felix. “Can you keep me stable like this for a while? Keeping the pain away? I—I’m not sure how long this will take.”</p>
<p>Felix nods tightly. “I’ve been practicing,” he says, and Hyunjin’s heart breaks at the soft, proud smile Seonghwa gives him. “My stamina’s gotten better. I should be good for a few hours. I’ll keep your heart steady, and I’ll keep encouraging blood flow.”</p>
<p>“If the wound opens again—” Hongjoong starts to say.</p>
<p>“I’ll handle it,” Felix says, and there is new confidence in his voice. Hyunjin can see Felix’s glowing eyes watching the bloodstained bandages wrapped around Seonghwa’s bare chest, just visible over the top of the dark blankets. “I managed to knit together a whole spear wound in Minho’s side a few months back. I can do it.”</p>
<p>Seonghwa’s hand curls around Felix’s. “I trust you,” he says, and then he closes his eyes, and soft silver light starts to shimmer over his skin, the sharp, electric scent of magic permeating the heavy air of the cabin.</p>
<p>San tugs on Hyunjin’s hand. </p>
<p>“Come on,” San says, turning towards the door. “This could take a while. We’ll let them concentrate.” He glances at Wooyoung. “Come find us if anything changes.”</p>
<p>“Make sure you’re not naked when I do,” Wooyoung says, forcing a crooked smile, and it’s not quite enough to lift the mood, but Hyunjin can tell from San’s soft smile that he still appreciates the effort.</p>
<p>Hyunjin lets San lead him out of the captain’s quarters and back up on deck. The sun has officially set, leaving the <em>Mist</em> lit with a warm umber glow, distant clouds over the western horizon stained vermilion and gold. San drops Hyunjin’s hand and goes to lean over the nearest rail, looking out over the calm waters of the bay. The wind catches his hair, playing with the loose tendrils around his face, at the nape of his neck. </p>
<p>Hyunjin somehow forgot how beautiful he is.</p>
<p>“You’re upset,” San says, his soft voice carrying on the breeze.</p>
<p>Hyunjin watches him in silence for a moment, his throat tight, clenching around harsh, terrified words he’s been holding onto for weeks.</p>
<p>“Four months,” Hyunjin says eventually. “We heard nothing from you for four months. You’ve been gone on long journeys before, but not without contact, without letters, without any word. Never just—just <em>silent</em>, not since the crown fell, not since we—” Hyunjin stops; he can feel himself becoming distressed, can feel his heart starting to race as the panic he’s been holding off catches up to him, surging over him like a wave that has to break before it can recede once again. </p>
<p>San still isn’t looking at him, and Hyunjin takes a careful step forward. </p>
<p>“I thought you were dead, San-ah,” he says finally, quietly.</p>
<p>This makes San turn, his eyes gleaming.</p>
<p>“I thought we were, too,” he whispers, and Hyunjin takes that as his cue to step up and gather San into his arms, hugging him close. San sags against him, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s waist and resting his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” San says, barely audible. “We didn’t mean to lose contact, we just—there were storms, and then the caves, and there was never <em>time</em>, we were constantly on guard, constantly being hunted by those—those <em>demons</em>, and I—” He shudders, and Hyunjin holds him tighter. “And then Seonghwa-hyung got hurt, and we couldn’t summon his ravens, and he was <em>dying</em>, and we couldn’t—we knew we just had to get him <em>home—</em>”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin says, rubbing a hand over San’s back. “I’m sorry, I’m not angry, I just—I was scared. We were all scared. I—I thought I’d lost you.”</p>
<p>San pulls away slightly, just enough to meet Hyunjin’s eyes, and then San leans in and kisses him, firm and warm. Hyunjin’s heart swells, because oh, he <em>missed</em> this, and he presses close, parting San’s lips with his own, savoring the small sound San makes against his mouth. San cups a hand around the nape of Hyunjin’s neck, fingers threading into Hyunjin’s hair, and tilts his head, deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>“I missed you,” Hyunjin murmurs when they pause, San’s breath warm against his lips, and San surges forward to kiss him again, fingers curling against Hyunjin’s skin.</p>
<p>“The demons… they used your voice,” San says, his own voice wavering, and Hyunjin pauses again, pulling away slightly. “They looked like you,” San continues, breathless, his hands now framing Hyunjin’s face, thumbs stroking his skin almost reverently. “They had your face and your voice and your mannerisms, and it was so <em>convincing</em>, but it still didn’t—it didn’t feel <em>right</em>, but even so, there was a short time where I couldn’t help but—where I thought it might actually be—” </p>
<p>Hyunjin kisses him again, cutting off San’s panicked rambling.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Hyunjin whispers against San’s lips, feeling San tremble against him. “It’s okay, you’re home now. I’m real. I’m here.” He runs his hands down San’s sides until his hands come to rest on slim hips, squeezing tightly. “I’m here, my star,” he says again, and San lets out a choked sob. Cool fingers slide into Hyunjin’s hair, and San pulls him in for another kiss, open-mouthed and desperate.</p>
<p>Hyunjin loses track of how long they kiss, how long they stand on the deck of the <em>Mist</em> just holding each other, San a warm and wonderful weight in Hyunjin’s arms. Hyunjin presses kisses to San’s hair and rubs his hand over San’s back, reveling in the mere bright presence of him, for even as distraught and exhausted as he is, San is still a banked fire, and Hyunjin could bask in his warmth for days.</p>
<p>True night has fallen around them by the time Wooyoung steps out on the deck, and although it’s too dark to see Wooyoung’s expression, the smile in his voice is evident when he speaks.</p>
<p>“It’s done,” Wooyoung says. “Seonghwa and Felix are both resting, but Seonghwa said he’s pretty confident that he kicked the curse.”</p>
<p>“Can we see him?” San says, his hand locked in a vice-tight grip around Hyunjin’s.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure he’s already asleep, but yeah, it should be fine.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin finds himself dragged back down into the captain’s quarters, and San only releases his hand once they’re inside the room. San immediately races to kneel at Seonghwa’s bedside, reaching out with a shaking hand to gingerly brush Seonghwa’s hair out of his face.</p>
<p>“Hyung-nim,” he whispers, and Hyunjin is relieved to see Seonghwa’s eyes open, a small smile on his face as he sees San. He’s still pale, but his eyes are clear. </p>
<p>“Hi, Sani,” Seonghwa says, and San’s lower lip quivers for a moment before he throws himself forward to hug Seonghwa, burying his face in Seonghwa’s neck.</p>
<p>“Never do that again,” San says, his voice muffled. Seonghwa lets out a quiet laugh, bringing a shaky hand up to pet San’s hair, and Hyunjin—not wanting to intrude—turns his attention to Felix, still sitting in Hongjoong’s vacated chair, slumped forward onto the bed and apparently already fast asleep. Changbin, standing over him, drapes his own cloak over Felix’s shoulders, glancing up as Hyunjin approaches.</p>
<p>“He passed out as soon as Seonghwa gave the all clear,” Changbin says. “I have no clue what he was doing that whole time, but it must’ve worn him out.”</p>
<p>“I guess we’re stuck here for a while, then,” Hyunjin says, reaching down to ruffle Felix’s hair. He glances at Jongho, who is watching them all with a tired smile from his place near the head of the bed. “If that’s okay?”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to ask the captain, but I can’t really see him kicking you out now,” Jongho says.</p>
<p>“Where is Hongjoong, anyway?” Hyunjin asks, noting the captain’s absence from the cabin, which seems strange, considering his husband just managed to stave off death.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell him I told you this,” says Wooyoung, coming into the cabin, “because he’d probably get all prickly about it, but he basically hasn’t left Seonghwa’s side for any reason since we arrived, so he <em>really</em> had to pee.”</p>
<p>Changbin lets out a snort, which makes Wooyoung grin.</p>
<p>“He’s also waking up Mingi, Yunho, and Yeosang to tell them that Seonghwa-hyung’s okay,” Wooyoung continues, heading over to the bedside. He settles beside San near Seonghwa’s head and leans down to smack a little kiss against Seonghwa’s temple.</p>
<p>“You’re all going to pile onto the bed, aren’t you?” Seonghwa says, still petting San’s hair. </p>
<p>“Probably,” Jongho says. “But gently.”</p>
<p>“This should not be a surprise to you, hyung,” Wooyoung says.</p>
<p>Hyunjin can’t help but smile as he listens to the familiar banter. He sees Changbin smiling, too, and his stomach twists as he realizes just how close they came to losing this easy comradery. When Hyunjin first met San at the acropolis a few years ago, a tentative alliance simmering between them, he never imagined their two Houses growing so close that the threat of losing the Pirate King and his crew would send the leaders of the House of Ares into a quiet panicked spiral. It’s a strange new vulnerability for them as a House, and Hyunjin has a feeling that Chan will want to Talk about it, now that the <em>Mist</em> is home safe and they can hopefully get on with their lives as usual.</p>
<p>“Is he awake?”</p>
<p>Yunho’s voice draws Hyunjin from his thoughts, and he looks over to see Yunho, Mingi, and Yeosang filing into the room, each still looking half asleep. Yunho’s face lights up with a smile as soon as he sees Seonghwa, and in no time, the three of them are at Seonghwa’s bedside, Mingi taking a moment to clap Changbin amiably on the shoulder as he passes. </p>
<p>Hyunjin tugs at Changbin’s elbow and jerks his head towards the door.</p>
<p>“Let’s give them some space,” he whispers, and Changbin nods.</p>
<p>“Lix,” Changbin says, shaking Felix’s shoulder gently, and Felix groans, his brow furrowing as he wakes. “Come on. Let’s talk to the captain about finding you a bed, okay?” </p>
<p>“Mmkay,” Felix mumbles, shoving himself upright. He blinks, bleary, and then glances over at Seonghwa, presumably to make sure he’s actually all right. </p>
<p>“I think he’ll be fine,” Hyunjin says, smiling at the softly laughing pirates near the head of the bed, and the three soldiers make their quiet way out of the captain’s chambers, heading for the deck. </p>
<p>“Hey.” </p>
<p>They stop near the stairs leading up to the deck, looking back to see Hongjoong standing in the narrow hall behind them, his hands shoved into the pockets of his bulky coat, hair mussed and eyes glinting in the shadows. He somehow manages to look both absolutely shattered and a bit terrifying. Hyunjin supposes that’s how he’s managed to hold onto power in the House of Hades for so long.</p>
<p>“There’s some food available for you in the galley,” Hongjoong says. “And clean bunks on the port side of the crew’s quarters, if you’d like to spend the night. Although you’re welcome to spend the night… elsewhere… if you so choose.” Hongjoong looks at Hyunjin when he says that, and Hyunjin bites the inside of his lip, already knowing whose bunk he will most likely end up in tonight. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Changbin says. “Bunks would be great. We can head back in the morning.”</p>
<p>Hongjoong nods tightly, and silence settles, heavy and a bit uncomfortable. Finally, Hongjoong lets out a heavy sigh and steps forward, and before Hyunjin can even register what’s happening, Hongjoong has tugged Felix into a rough, tight hug.</p>
<p>“Uh.” Felix’s eyes are wide over Hongjoong’s shoulder, and he doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. He ends up patting Hongjoong’s back, gently, tentatively, the way one would pat a wild animal.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Hongjoong says, his voice gruff and fervent. “Those words alone will never be enough, not after you’ve—” He breaks off, curling tighter around Felix. “I owe you my life for saving him, Lee Felix. Anything you need, ever, all you have to do is ask. All right?”</p>
<p>“A-all right,” Felix says, clearly stunned, and Hongjoong finally pulls away, looking grumpy and more than a little embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Rest well,” Hongjoong says, and then he turns on his heel and heads for his quarters, leaving the three of them in shocked silence.</p>
<p>“Huh,” Changbin says after a few moments. “In the debt of the great Pirate King.” He grins crookedly, reaching out to ruffle Felix’s hair. “What’re you gonna ask for first?”</p>
<p>“A nap,” Felix says, swatting at Changbin’s hand. “And then hopefully to never have to do that for Seonghwa again, that was—” He breaks off, shivering.</p>
<p>“I think Hongjoong would love to grant that wish for you,” Hyunjin says. “Come on. Let’s get some food before we rest. It’s been a long day.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Hyunjin is staring at the ceiling again, only this time it’s the dark wood of San’s cabin on the <em>Mist</em> instead of his own shadowy room, and instead of a lonely letter clutched in one hand, he has San curled against his side, breathing softly, one arm slung over Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin doesn’t know where Yunho ended up last night, but he doesn’t ask; he’s far too grateful to have both the room and San all to himself.</p>
<p>The sun is just starting to rise, casting a golden glow over the cabin. Hyunjin has been awake for a while now, his mind caught between the simple joy of having San in his arms and the lingering fear of what could have been if San hadn’t returned. He can still see the nightmares when he closes his eyes, the image of San bleeding out in some distant desert, a shapeless, faceless demon tearing into San’s throat. Hyunjin squeezes his eyes shut, forcing that vision away. He turns his head, just enough to see San’s sleeping face, dark eyelashes fanned across pale skin, lips parted and slack. Hyunjin reaches up and brushes gentle fingers over San’s brow, sweeping dark hair away from San’s face. San inhales deeply, his brows twitching as he starts to wake.</p>
<p>“Why’re you awake?” San mumbles, his voice rough, eyes not even open yet.</p>
<p>“Didn’t sleep well,” Hyunjin whispers.</p>
<p>San opens his eyes. “You okay?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin considers that question for a moment, his eyes tracing San’s face, memorizing every freckle, every line. He leans in, presses his lips to San’s in a soft kiss.</p>
<p>“I am now,” he says.</p>
<p>San kisses him again, firmer, coaxing Hyunjin’s lips open. San’s hand comes to rest on Hyunjin’s jaw, his thumb brushing the corner of Hyunjin’s lips, and then his cheek, soft sweeps of contact that send tingles down Hyunjin’s spine. </p>
<p>“I came back,” San murmurs, his lips brushing Hyunjin’s. “I’m here. And I don’t think we’ll be going anywhere again soon. I doubt Hongjoong would risk it, not after we almost lost Seonghwa.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin shivers, curling his arm tighter around San’s waist, holding him closer.</p>
<p>“Good,” he whispers, and kisses him again. “I want you safe.”</p>
<p>San is quiet for a moment, his thumb caressing Hyunjin’s cheek. “Hyunjin-ah, you know I can’t promise—”</p>
<p>“I know,” Hyunjin says. He kisses the corner of San’s mouth, the beautiful curve of his cheekbone. “Neither of us can make promises like that. But just… for now. For as long as I can. Let me keep you safe.”</p>
<p>San nods, letting out a shaky breath. “Okay,” he says. “For now.”</p>
<p>They’re pressed close, warm beneath the blankets, and Hyunjin can feel that San is hard against his hip, presumably just a product of morning and a sound sleep. It’s only when San starts to move sleepily, sinuously, against him that Hyunjin realizes it’s not something that San wants to ignore.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you tired?” Hyunjin asks between kisses, a bit breathless, remembering that San passed out as soon as his head settled onto Hyunjin’s shoulder last night. </p>
<p>San closes his teeth around Hyunjin’s bottom lip, tugging just enough to sting. </p>
<p>“I want you,” San says, letting one hand roam down to the growing hardness between Hyunjin’s own legs, making Hyunjin inhale sharply. “I’ve missed you. And apparently your mind needs a distraction.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin kisses San again, fiercely, framing San’s face in his hands, and lets out a startled sound when San slips his hand into Hyunjin’s pants, fingers closing around him. Hyunjin slides his hands down San’s sides until he grasps San’s hips and draws him closer, feeling San shiver at the contact, his breath shuddering against Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin feels rather like a teenager again, flustered and fumbling, but San is pliant and warm in his arms, making small, needy sounds that send all of the blood rushing between Hyunjin’s legs, and they find their familiar rhythm soon enough, San’s hips moving against Hyunjin’s, San’s hand slick and hot on Hyunjin’s length.</p>
<p>The world narrows then, as it always does, to the warmth of San in his arms, to the sound of their shaky breaths, to the sweet sensation of skin on skin. Any worries about what might have been or what might come in the future start to fade, chased away by San’s lips, his hands, the gentle brush of his hair against Hyunjin’s cheek. Hyunjin never thought he could long for someone while they’re in his arms, but he would do anything to be even closer, clutching at San with a desperation borne from months of missing him, months of fearing that he would never have this again.</p>
<p>“San-ah—” Hyunjin breathes, shakily, as San tucks his head into Hyunjin’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his skin. San’s hand twists around him, and Hyunjin’s hips kick; he lets out a harsh breath, the base of his spine tingling, already terribly close after so many weeks of waiting. “San, I might—” Hyunjin finally manages to slide his hand into San’s pants, and San shudders against him, his hips stuttering.</p>
<p>“A-ah—” San’s breath is warm against Hyunjin’s neck, and Hyunjin tightens his grip, gratified when San lets out a soft, helpless sound and bucks into his hand, head falling back, mouth open and panting, and it’s that sight that tips Hyunjin into his own release, pleasure surging like a wave down his spine.</p>
<p>Afterwards, the room is silent but for their breathing, the <em>Mist</em> calm and still in the early morning. Hyunjin gathers San into his arms, holding him tightly. He feels too warm, and a bit sweaty, but there’s a strange fluttering his gut that has nothing to do with his recent orgasm and everything to do with the man relaxing into his embrace, dark hair tickling Hyunjin’s cheek, soft lips pressing against Hyunjin’s jaw. In the quiet of the morning, Hyunjin hears a familiar rough voice in his head, asking a question from weeks ago:</p>
<p>
  <em>Do you love him?</em>
</p>
<p>Hyunjin feels the words caught in the thickness of his throat, and as the sun keeps rising, and San’s breathing grows even and deep, he finally decides to be brave.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he says, barely more than a whisper.</p>
<p>San goes very still in his arms, and for a moment Hyunjin is terrified that he has wrecked everything he just managed to get back, but then San shifts so that he can meet Hyunjin’s eye, and he is smiling, his eyes curved into crescents.</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” he says, and as Hyunjin’s heart swells in his chest, he can’t do anything else but kiss him.</p>
<p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed~! ♡</p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/aintitnifty">main account</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/magnificentbirb">writing account</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>